


As You Like It

by Heliopath



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, F/M, Intersex Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopath/pseuds/Heliopath
Summary: 九月的all蝙活动投稿文，可视为undercurrent的前篇（也可以当它们毫无关系……）小甜文，暗恋与得偿所愿，含双性车
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	As You Like It

他约莫十四岁的时候，发现布鲁斯在用卫生棉条。他并非从未发现抽屉里那些东西，鉴于布鲁斯和阿福都没有刻意隐藏过，但他以为那是给来访期间有需要的女士们准备的。布鲁斯在自己用。他发现时感到窘迫与些微震惊，一时结结巴巴地再三确认。布鲁斯叹口气，绷带下的血迹仍在缓缓渗出，他刚刚经历了太多用力的打斗：“我需要换一根，不然就没法参加晚宴了。”阿福此时在门口接待来客，而他在蝙蝠洞仓促收拾着自己的伤口，让迪克直接去房间拿，连同阿福准备好的两人份西装。在晚宴上，迪克不自觉地望着布鲁斯谈笑的身影走神，以全新的思路审视两年来的生活细节。他在马戏团长大，见识过形形色色的人物， 并不觉得这是奇怪的事。但布鲁斯为什么不在一开始就告诉他呢？然后他明白了，因为布鲁斯觉得没有必要。罗宾是否知道蝙蝠侠有两套性器官不影响他们一起夜巡、一起生活。 那时他对此还没有多少遐想，只感觉像收藏了一个暧昧的秘密，以及总算多少猜到了布鲁斯某些日子打架格外暴躁的内情。

在后来的几年，他对布鲁斯的情感就没有这样纯粹了。他从仰慕蝙蝠侠到开始幻想他，赤裸、隐秘、带色情意味的那种。他的养父英俊又美丽，连受伤都饱含利落、粗粝的风情，在跟随他出生入死数年后，迪克很难不承认他迷人而自己被多重意义上牢牢吸引。但蝙蝠侠像生铁和钻石般冷清坚硬，迪克无法想象他知道养子的暗恋和性幻想会作何反应，也不可能期待他自己发现并像高中女孩一样热情接受。他基本明白这场喜欢无望，但从不死心，越来越不能满足仅仅止步于罗宾的身份。他当然也有自己的志向和野心，又对布鲁斯怀抱不可告人的心思，自然受不了布鲁斯看他一直像看小孩子。他们的矛盾越来越多，越来越尖锐却难以言说，彼此都困惑又气恼。阿福把这理解成青少年叛逆期和家长的普遍代沟，迪克心知肚明不是这样，而布鲁斯似乎在说服自己接受阿福的解释。他会察觉吗？迪克对此产生明确的焦虑、隐约的期待和不知所措的茫然。

那段时间他们一直在冷战，要不就吵架，关系尴尬且不愉快。但他十八岁生日即将到来时，布鲁斯仍旧对此做出努力，试图改善这种情况。他问迪克想要什么礼物，当然了，布鲁斯韦恩尽可以给养子的成人礼送上昂贵珍稀、应有尽有的厚礼，迪克想要新的制服和装备，蝙蝠侠也可以给他。但布鲁斯希望能给他带来一些特别的东西。迪克望着他，话卡在喉咙口，大脑发热滞止，想到又忘记一切不可挽回的后果。然后他脱口而出：“我想和你做爱。”  
布鲁斯怔住了。也许被吓到了，他表情从空白慢慢透出火气。他大概觉得迪克在嘲讽他、用越轨的玩笑羞辱他，在他试图释放和好信号、真挚希望为他做些什么的时候。他们当然没有做成爱，布鲁斯叫他管好自己的嘴，迪克反唇相讥，又开始互相质问、清算旧账，但过程比以前要短暂利落得多，因为迪克最后选择直接离家出走。他自己下的决心，感觉却像被布鲁斯赶出去，其实也相差不远。他们都需要一段情感冷却期来处理这些令人困惑又困扰的暧昧矛盾，彼此相对徒增心烦意乱。  
后来布鲁斯告诉迪克，他其实有认真考虑过那个提议。他生气是气恼迪克跟了他这么多年却只想在他身上得到性，这实在幼稚又伤人。迪克安抚他才不是那样，他当然远不仅仅想跟他上床，不做也可以，但他太急切、太渴望，并深重怀疑能否得到除性以外的东西。我那时看见你一层层剥开制服就硬得发疼，你不能怪我满脑子都是这个。迪克说。然后他们又做了一次，从后面。

在迪克离家出走后，他们很长一段时间都几乎没有联系，谁也不迈出主动的那步。杰森的到来改变了这一情况，第二任罗宾活力充沛、桀骜不驯，代替他跟布鲁斯亲密无间。最初得知这消息时迪克几乎要被嫉妒冲昏头脑，他尽力不让醋意在这孩子面前展露出来，不然未免显得他太可笑，还可悲地陷在前任罗宾的身份里进退两难。但他最后接受了。他接纳了新的罗宾，像布鲁斯一样，也尽力教杰森他所能给的经验和技巧，让这孩子成为一个合格的罗宾，像他一样。抛开布鲁斯的因素，他确实还挺喜欢这男孩的。而且藉由杰森这层纽带，他慢慢又开始和布鲁斯说话了。他把青少年时期发酵的苦闷放下，但并没有放下暗恋的情愫，而布鲁斯在慢慢正视这点。他们像两个成人应有的样子平等坦荡地交流，布鲁斯最后承认当初的暧昧并非完全是单向。至此布鲁斯没有再说下去，也没有对关系更进一步流露倾向，于是迪克就当他默认了。有一天很晚他回到韦恩大宅，浑身是雨，告诉布鲁斯他想和他上床。布鲁斯刚刚夜巡完毕，洗完热水澡裹着浴巾坐在床边，脖颈处还余留蒸汽，他仔细看了看迪克，让养子也去洗一个。之后他们拥抱在一起。

迪克几乎有些记不清那个晚上，反正他们在后来的日子又做了几回，很多很多回。他记得他醒来时布鲁斯已经走掉了，阿福进来收拾房间，告诉他布鲁斯去公司开会。他暗自腹诽这也算奇事，或许韦恩公司的前台也会好奇老板何时如此热衷于早到。对阿福他有些愧疚，但管家除了若有若无的叹气外没说什么，杰森则毫不知情——或者迪克以为他毫不知情。有了第一次，他于是就放开了胆。不久后迪克再度伏在布鲁斯的床上，细密地亲吻他的嘴唇，剥开他奢侈丝滑的睡衣。布鲁斯的胸脯展露在他眼前，白皙而覆盖深浅不一的伤疤，比一般男子都要大且柔软。他想象将阴茎挤进胸乳间摩擦的感觉，下面涨得更硬更热。他试探性地托住乳肉，盘揉按捏，布鲁斯皱起眉头，又在他一番舐咬乳头后按捺不住呼吸紧促。他知道布鲁斯舒服了，双方都还想要更多，于是他悄声要求布鲁斯：“你自慰给我看。”  
布鲁斯一瞬间像是愣住，又像是恨不得下一秒把他推下床，但在迟疑后妥协了。他当着迪克的面向他张开双腿，张到足以让迪克看清楚他嫣红微张的小穴上每一道柔软褶皱。那处已经湿润滑腻，布鲁斯不带犹豫地将一根手指缓缓插入、旋转、搅动，一直深到指节全部没入，然后深深浅浅地抽动，速度越来越快，直至塞进第二根。他取悦自己的技巧显然十分娴熟，当手指抽出时已经带起足够多的透明稠液，而他自己面上不可抑制地泛起红潮。迪克呼吸不稳，在布鲁斯进一步动作前将他按倒在柔软的枕头上。他探进两瓣湿软的肉唇，用唇舌舔弄啃咬深红的阴蒂，直至那细小的一处微微发颤，像受不住即将痉挛。布鲁斯腿部肌肉完全紧绷了，动也不动，细密地抖着。蜜液流水般打湿了他面颊下半部，他顺势将舌头卷入那溢出汁水、不自觉张开的穴缝，听见布鲁斯喉咙压出呻吟。他不断舐磨深入，又收回舌尖在穴口下流地打转，蹭着颜色肿得诱惑的肉核，布鲁斯下身的软肉已经楚楚可怜又可爱地熟透。他知道这样下去布鲁斯迟早要潮吹，这男人有多久没跟别人做爱了？他想布鲁斯的肉穴留多些力气在正式的部分，于是转为照顾那高高翘起、急切渴望抚慰的阴茎，改用两根手指一下下不紧不慢玩弄布鲁斯的女士部分。“你到底从哪学的这些东西？”在他一边含吮一边抽插时，布鲁斯终于忍不住从性爱的晕眩中抽出神智问他，对养子露出无可奈何的嗔恼。迪克不回答他，凑近他脸颊吻了吻，小声笑着说现在不是家庭教育的时候。

他们保持这样微妙的情人关系过了不短的一段时间。做爱成为默认的习惯，布鲁斯每每懒洋洋地躺在柔软的床被上张开双腿，任迪克伏在他身上抽插激烈。但后来他就会开始蜷起身子，优雅和从容不复存在，低喘变成呻吟，他渐渐受不住了。他的阴唇红肿，甬道高热，汁水打湿床单，而养子仍旧锲而不舍要从他体内榨出更多爱液。迪克在他体内冲撞得越来越快，最后射出来时布鲁斯下体已经一塌糊涂，高潮像一把火把他湿透淫荡的肉穴从里到外烫开，猝不及防迎来了泛洪般的潮吹。当他大口喘气，大脑一片浆糊的时候，迪克把他翻过来继续操他的屁股，拿他的丝绸内裤塞住仍在流水颤抖的前穴。但即便如此。迪克有时仍觉不足。布鲁斯下意识不愿意太主动，大概是用自己的身体抚慰诱弄养子会显得很奇怪。但迪克让他教教自己，示范床笫老手的功夫。他知道布鲁斯经验足够丰富，他想见识一下。好吧，布鲁斯最终松口答应了，既然已经做了这么多，还有什么可放不开的呢？忽然间迪克变成了被动的一方，而布鲁斯露出情场老手的迷人微笑，像迪克多年来在晚宴上见到的那样。他半压住年轻人缓缓坐上去，用湿润的下体富有节奏地磨蹭、挑逗、润滑养子的阴茎，浅浅含住那半勃的柱体，把迪克惹得手足无措嘶声低吼，下身蓄势待发。于是布鲁斯开始以足够的力度和速度在迪克的阴茎上操自己，丝毫不掩饰欢愉的叫声，像个婊子又像掌管一切的女王，鲜活温热，漂亮又劲道。迪克受不住他这样逗弄，感觉自己像初尝滋味的处男。他不是没有跟熟女做过爱，但怎么会料想到布鲁斯可以在床上这样浪、同时具有这样的攻击性和蛊惑力。他好不容易趁布鲁斯爽得意乱情迷时重新夺回主动权，一边抽插一边状似凶狠地问他，有没有被正联的同事们操过。“我记得你和克拉克很熟，”布鲁斯不置可否地回应，“你看不出来吗？”他搂着迪克的脖颈将青年往自己深处贴得更紧，喉咙发出满足的声音，双腿夹得更用力了，“顺便，我的一点经验是，你以后跟姑娘们上床别说这种话为妙。”

撇开迪克主动要求的时刻，布鲁斯多数时候仍在面上保持不冷不热的姿态，但迪克知道他可以变得多柔软。周末或假期他从布鲁德海文骑车回韦恩大宅。布鲁斯在餐桌边翻阅资料，对他微微颔首便继续看文件，杰森出去玩，阿福在厨房忙碌。他去厨房帮忙打下手（没起多少作用），出来时和布鲁斯目光交汇，他明白他们很快又会滚到床上去，这是布鲁斯对数周未见辛苦工作的他表示犒慰的方式。他真喜爱布鲁斯，知道布鲁斯也在想念他，虽然养父嘴上从来不说。在床上的时候，布鲁斯娇纵他。有一次他竟要迪克不带套，就那样射在里面。不做爱的时候，他们保持着暧昧的距离，迪克知道布鲁斯对他有超出的感情，虽然大概并没有发展到他对布鲁斯的程度，毕竟对蝙蝠侠而言有太多东西需要关心，因此他觉得止步于此似乎也已经足够。他们修复了关系，互相接纳，对彼此有了更亲密的了解，交流也变得轻快。布鲁斯在晚宴前整理着装，对镜把西服与领带收拾服帖。迪克在旁边开玩笑，说这是韦恩宅美艳的女主人。布鲁斯不太认真地瞪他，他于是改口：”韦恩宅美艳强硬的女主人。“晚宴结束后，他问布鲁斯能否和他跳舞。他们彼此牵引，像过去夜巡一样默契。他望着布鲁斯，有仰慕、爱恋与欲望。你湿了，布鲁斯，我摸到了。他急切地在他耳边喘气，悄声催促。跟我做爱吧。我知道你湿得不行了。

他们弄了差不多半个晚上，把布鲁斯插得精疲力尽，前面后面都是。迪克本来期待布鲁斯能用嘴给他来一发，但布鲁斯太累了。他抱着沉沉睡去的布鲁斯，感到近乎不真实的奇异平静。他想起来数年前的某个夜里，那时他大概十五六岁，跑去布鲁斯的房间敲门。他等了有些久，也可能只是因为情绪忐忑，等布鲁斯睡眼惺忪出来时他已经忘掉了全部说辞。他含糊地告诉布鲁斯他感到害怕，或者焦虑，总之难以安稳平静，布鲁斯没等他说完就带他进去了。在那夜剩下的时间里，他得以像孩子一样搂着养父入睡，布鲁斯对他说一切都会没事的。他感受着布鲁斯的呼吸、心跳和温度，心内静默，胸腔如鼓。我作弊了，他想，但我如愿以偿。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要还是想搞搞双性！读者们，路过即是缘，或许有兴趣多看看我们鸟蝙冷船呢


End file.
